Caitlin
by ZooeyBrandon
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo entrenados para algo?  ¿Han creído ciegamente, en que algo es tan cierto como que el cielo es azul?   Summary completo dentro.
1. Summary

**Summary.**

¿Alguna vez han pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo entrenados para algo? ¿Han creído ciegamente, en que algo es tan cierto como que el cielo es azul?

No, claro que no. Solamente yo he pasado más de sesenta años entrenándome para acabar con los que destruyeron mi vida... Los Cullen. Desde aquella horrible tarde en Volterra, donde se alimentaron de mi familia y de mi, y se fueron dándome por muerta, he jurado vengarme y destruirlos de la peor manera.

Pasé unos días sumida en un dolor insoportable. Cuando por fin paró y pensé que estaba muerta, fui rescatada por los únicos vampiros buenos que he conocido. Sí, me convertí en vampiresa y esos que me ayudaron son nuestra realeza, los Vulturis. Ellos prometieron ayudarme a realizar mi venganza y así lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Desde ese momento en adelante, me he entrenado y especializado en una serie de cosas de cosas que me podrían ser útiles para el éxito de mi venganza. Me he asegurado de convertirme en un ser frío y calculador, pero con una dulce fachada que engañaría hasta el más escéptico.

Ahora estoy aquí, y créanme, no planeo irme hasta que todo esto acabe.

|| Mi primer fic! Solo me llegó la idea un día y decidí probar suerte, espero que les guste! Y se aceptan críticas ;)

**Es importante señalar, que ésta idea es original y nadie más tiene permiso de publicarla. **

Diganme que les parece, para saber si continuarla! Besos!**  
><strong>


	2. Capítulo 1 Nada es lo que parece

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bienvenidos al primer capítulo del fic! Ojalá les gusten! Háganmelo saber con un review ;)

No los ocupo más, pero al final del capítulo les explicaré algunas cosas!

**Disclaimer:**

La historia original le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, así como algunos de los personajes que participarán en la historia. Pero esta historia es mía, y los personajes nuevos también.

**Capítulo 1. – Nada es lo que parece. **

Estaba en medio de mi recorrido diario asegurándome que todo estuviera en orden, como tenía ya varios meses haciendo, era ya una costumbre vigilarlos desde lejos. Mi espesa, larga e intensamente negra cabellera insistía en interponerse entre mis ojos rojos y mi objetivo, así que la amarré en una coleta. Era una suerte que era fácil camuflagear mi pequeño y esbelto cuerpo, que aunque tenia unos atributos acentuados debido a mi descendencia italiana, podía pasar desapercibida por la tierra sobre mi tez pálida pero un poco quemada. .

En una de las habitaciones de arriba, estaba una mujer con un muy bien formado cuerpo y una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vistiendo una pequeña pieza de ropa que le cubría solo el área de las caderas, entró un joven alto y muy musculoso de cabello negro y rizado. Al verla, vi como sus ojos se oscurecieron y dijo:

-¡Diablos Rose!- Y en un ágil movimiento la tomó de la cintura, la pego de la pared haciendo una grieta perfectamente alineada con la espalda de la chica y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

-¿Será realmente posible el que alguien haga que te comportes de esa manera tan primitiva?- Bufé y vi como el recorría su cuerpo con las manos, lo que hizo que la chica repentinamente gimiera: -Emmett!- bastante bullicioso debo decir. Con un movimiento casi tan rápido como el de el, se deshizo de la jaula en que se encontraba y lo enfrentó. Por lo qué pude leer de sus labios susurró algo como:

-En realidad estaba a punto de tomar un baño…- y mirándolo pícaramente, terminó de quitar la única pieza que la cubría y se la tiró al chico mientras se adentraba en otra habitación, el baño supuse. El chico la siguió sin dar muestras de siquiera dudarlo y los perdí de vista. "Yo nunca me comportaría de esa forma con mi Demetri", pensé.

Duré otro rato inspeccionando el segundo piso y luego fui a un punto donde podría ver a la perfección el salón principal en el primer nivel y a todos como inusualmente entraban en el tras ser llamados por una chica bajita y con un corto cabello negro cuyas puntas rebeldemente se dirigían en todas direcciones, cuando vi que faltaban dos de su clan, "han de estar de caza" pensé para apaciguar sospechas. De repente dos enormes brazos me tumbaron al suelo inmovilizándome y sentí unas largas y esbeltas piernas detrás.

Puse mi mejor cara de miedo e inocencia al mismo tiempo, había pasado mucho tiempo ya estudiando los movimientos musculares de las emociones para que eso no funcionara y por supuesto mantuve mi mente llena de pensamientos como: "Espero y no me hagan nada" y "¡¿O por Dios como se enteraron?" para que no dudaran de mi inocencia.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunto groseramente la hermosa rubia quién estaba en la habitación hace un momento.

-Rose calma, ¿No ves q está aterrada? Nos dirá lo que queramos saber- Le respondió el alto musculoso con cabello oscuro y rizado que la acompañaba y quién aún estaba sobre mí impidiéndome el movimiento.

La chica que respondía a "Rose" simplemente se limito a cruzarse de brazos, frustrada imaginé.

-Soy Caitlin... Lo siento no quería asustarlos- Dije al calcular que era momento de decir algo y sentí como el alto musculoso me soltaba de a poco.

-Emmett será mejor llevarla con los demás- Dijo Rose al ver que ya nadie decía nada y así lo hicieron.

Sentí susurros mientras entrábamos a una gran y espaciosa casa, que tenía una gran vidriera por pared trasera. Me impresionó para ser honestos, aunque tenia ya varios meses vigilándola, por dentro era aún más hermosa.

-Carlisle, acabamos de volver acá, tenemos que cuidar cada paso que damos, aún rondan los descendientes de quienes fueron nuestros amigos.- Decía la chica que vi llamando a todos. Tenía una voz tan fina y musical, que aunque tenía un toque de tristeza, más bien podría pasar por sonidos de campanas en una iglesia.

-Alice, créeme que lo entiendo, ¿Pero pretendes que vayamos en contra de eso que viste? – Respondió Carlisle, o así ella lo llamó, tenía una voz paciente, sabia y compresiva, te hacía sentir a salvo…

No podía dejar de admirar la casa, pasaba mis ojos por cada mobiliario, cada cuadro colgado, cada detalle en la pared como memorizándolo, hasta que me di cuenta del silencio repentino que invadía la habitación y de que todos me observaban. Inmediatamente revisé mi estado: Bien, mis pensamientos se centraban en la casa, mis emociones podrían fácilmente confundirse con miedo y nerviosismo y procuraba no tomar ninguna decisión significativa, todo iba bien.

-Soy Caitlin… Lo siento no quería asustarlos- Repetí al darme cuenta que esperaban q hablara e inmediatamente sentí como la rubia que me había escoltado hasta aquí rodaba los ojos.

-Eso ya lo has dicho- Me respondió groseramente Rosalie.

-Creo que la que está aterrada es ella, no te preocupes, no te haremos daño, solo queremos saber que te trae por aquí.- Agregó un joven rubio y con acento algo sureño desde una esquina del salón, parecía analizarlo todo.

-Curiosidad. – Me oí decir y vi como una joven de cabello marrón intercambiaba miradas de complicidad con otro joven de cabello más bien cobrizo. Los demás también se le unieron, como buscando confirmación de lo que acababa de decir. El se limitó a asentir y todos volvieron a mirarme sonrientes.

-Bueno no es la primera vez que sienten curiosidad de nuestra forma de vida.- Soltó aliviada una mujer de aspecto un poco mayor a los demás y con un toque materno que se mezclaba a leguas en cada palabra.

-Tienes razón, Esme, querida mía. – Le concedió Carlisle con tono sabio, nadie podría discutirle.

- ¿Eso significa que se queda? – Preguntó de repente una joven que estaba sentada en el sofá con un chico semi-desnudo. Esa debía ser la híbrida, me imaginé al notar el parentesco con los de cabello marrón y cobrizo.

-¡Renéesme! – Le reprendió quien parecía ser su madre, como lo supuse y ella bajo la mirada.

- Bella amor no la regañes, ella solo tiene curiosidad, al igual que yo debo admitir. – Le respondió el de cabello cobrizo y miró a Carlisle.

-Bueno Edward – Le respondió a su pregunta sobreentendida. -Pues si ella así lo desea no veo inconveniente en darle alojamiento un tiempo, ¿O alguno se opone?

-¡Pero Carlisle! ¿Qué hay con lo que vi?- Preguntó la joven de voz acampanada, pude ver que su preocupación era genuina por como el joven de acento sureño le tomaba la mano para darle consuelo. Eso me sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente lo atribuí a que interferiría con sus planes. – Jasper… - Ella susurró al sentir su toque, se notaba como se estremecía al contacto.

-Alice, lidiaremos con eso cuando sea el momento- Le respondió con voz tranquila.

-¿Y si no se aguanta y caza por aquí? ¡Mírala! Tiene los ojos rojos, ¡Todo el mundo sospechara! – Dijo con el mismo tono grosero Rosalie, se notaba que no tenia reparo en decir lo que pensaba, una parte de mi le agradaba esa chica.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento pensando, Rose tenía razón… El tan sepulcral silencio fue roto por Alice:

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó aún afligida -¿Qué haremos?

-Por mí no se preocupen- Interrumpí –Como ya lo asumirán se perfectamente cómo sobrevivir, un placer conocerlos– Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta –

De reojo vi como todos intercambiaban miradas y un brazo igual de frio que el mío propio me detuvo. Espera, nos encantaría tenerte de visita- Dijo Edward. Me volteé y lo encaré fingiendo mi mejor cara de indignación, una vez más mis estudios no me fallaban. –¿Porqué?- Le reté y juraría haber visto una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios. –No lo sé- Admitió y me soltó. Los miré a todos y luego asentí sin decir mas nada.

Yo me limite a estar callada y dejar que resuelvan la situación, podía dar por resuelto el que me quedaba aquí con ellos. Me sorprendió su extrema hospitalidad, ya que creí que tendría que usar más mis habilidades… Pero de nuevo, fui advertida que su amabilidad era parte de su fachada, ellos no tenían idea de que todo era parte de mi plan. Podía sentir como el chico semi-desnudo clavaba sus ojos en mí. En otras circunstancias no lo habría tolerado, pero aquí tenía que ser paciente. En eso el chico se paro repentinamente, sus palabras salieron de el de manera atropellada, como si el también estuviera tratando de calmarse, eso no ajustaba con la amabilidad del resto, me quede observándolo mientras hablaba:

-Yo por mi parte tengo que consultar con el resto de la manada, deben saber que tendrán visita por un tiempo… En eso ocúpense de advertirla-

-¡Pero Jake!- se incorporó repentinamente Renéesme y le siguió el paso al que acababa de llamar Jake.

De repente los interrumpí en su "huída y persecución" al decir: -¿Manada?- Todos voltearon a verme.

- ¡Nos salió curiosa la chiquilla! – dijo Emmett mientras reía a carcajadas de manera burlona y los demás lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- ¡Solo háganlo! – prácticamente ordenó Jake mientras salía de la casa y Renéesme lo seguía como hace un momento cuando los interrumpí.

La habitación quedó en silencio un momento, ésta vez fue interrumpido por Renéesme quien entraba en ese momento– Iré con Jake a la reserva, daremos el aviso, revisaremos a los chicos y volveremos. - Ella parecía tener entre 17 y 19. Fácilmente mi edad, si acaso eso fuera relevante. Ante eso todos asintieron y ella se marchó junto a Jake en un carro algo rústico.

A continuación me explicaron como ellos solo cazaban animales, "vegetarianos" habían dicho y yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco ante lo irónico de la situación, y también como se establecían relativamente permanente en un determinado sitio. Luego, al abordar el tema de Jake, se limitaron a comentar que tenían una especie de pacto con la familia del muchacho y que teníamos prohibido cazar en esas tierras. También comentaron como al principio, ese pacto les prohibía incluso acercarse a esos lugares, pero que luego su relación fraterna mejoró y se había cambiado un poco a solo prohibirles cazar.

Yo solo oía con una fingida curiosidad, ya sabia todo esto… De memoria.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno! Aquí les traje el primer capítulo del fic, como se podrán haber dado cuenta es post-amanecer! Han pasado décadas desde el tiempo en el que se desenvolvió el último libro, y he agregado varios personajes!

Obviamente no todos podían haber sobrevivido, así que escogí a mis favoritos ;)

Y de algunos, agregué de una forma u otra su esencia.

Muchos misterios rondan a Caitlin! Y los Cullen nada que lo notan :O

¿Hasta cuándo podrá ella seguir con su farsa? Y, ¿Quién es Caitlin en realidad?

Quizás algunos lo encuentren algo corto(? No estoy segura, pero bueno! En serio espero que les haya gustado!

¿Review?


End file.
